Tangles of One's Heart
by Destiny's Light
Summary: (Updated 1-9-04) Anzu Mazaki has a problem. She has conflicting feelings towards two people. Anzu embarks on a journey to discover her true feelings. Who will it be? Anzu? or ?Anzu?. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ahem! Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Any originals are mine! No exceptions!

Rating: PG-13 for use of language, violence.

Setting: After Battle City

Pairings: ?Anzu or ?Anzu?

Categories: Romance, General.

*Blah* characters' thoughts

/ Hikari to their yamis /

// Yamis to their hikaris //

~oo00oo~ indicates change of scenery, etc.

_Tangles of One's Heart: Prologue_

__

*Why is this so hard to decide?* Anzu Mazaki thought as she paused writing in her journal. Anzu had been debating over her feelings for two certain people. Every time she talked about one, she felt ashamed at the other. No matter how hard she tried to decide, Anzu never came to a definite answer. Anzu sighed and closed her journal. She rose from her bed to look out the window.

"Why does stuff like this happen? With all that has happened to us, it makes my decision harder. After all, I am the person that cheers them on the most in duels. Why is this so difficult?" Anzu muttered. She continued to look out her window.

~oo00oo~

Two women stood looking into a pool of water. They were observing the female known as Anzu Mazaki.

The first one with soft grey eyes watched with silent interest at Anzu.

The other observed their leader with cool emerald eyes.

"Clearly her heart is torn between these two people mistress. What can we do?"

"What can we do!? Anzu Mazaki must go on a journey to discover herself and her feelings."

"Of course mistress, but what kind of journey?"

"A journey to an alternate dimension."

"Surely you can't be serious! Why an alternate dimension? Why not something else?" 

"I feel she will get a better understanding of her conflicting feelings toward these two people if things were different. Along the way, Anzu may discover new things about herself. That's why I think she should go to an alternate dimension."

"What about her friends? Especially the two people she is in conflict with. Won't they worry where she is? They're think she's been kidnapped---"

"ENOUGH! Don't worry, they will know. Only Anzu may decide to embark on this journey or not."

Sigh. "I suppose. Are you going now?"

A pause. "Yes."

"What about her parents?"

"I'll write them a note before I go see her."

"Very well. I shall leave you alone mistress."

With that said, the servant left.

The servant's mistress withdrew a piece of paper and a pen to start writing. After finishing the message, she put the pen away and tucked the message in her pocket of her dress. She took one last look at the pool of water and then she vanished.

~oo00oo~

Anzu took one last glance out the window and turned to grab her journal. She picked her pen back up and started to write again. A faint breeze caused her to look up. Anzu gasped at she saw. A woman stood before her, her blonde hair down and wearing a white dress. The woman's soft grey eyes watched her.

"W-Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Anzu stammered.

"You may call me Faeora. I have my ways Anzu Mazaki. Now I have a proposition for you." Faeora answered.

"You know my name?!"

"My powers allow me to know. I know that your heart is torn over two people and your feelings for them are mixed."

Anzu set her journal and pen down to stare in Faeora's grey eyes.

"So you know about my dilemma. What is your proposition?"

"You will embark on a journey to discover yourself and your feelings for these two boys."

The future dancer closed her eyes to ponder this. *Faeora is offering me to go on a journey to solve my dilemma. Hmm… I wonder what this journey could be? Could it be as simple as inviting them over to talk? No, that's not a journey. Perhaps I will go somewhere else?* Anzu still had some lingering doubts…

"Faeora, will this journey solve my problem?"

Anzu wondered why Faeora did not immediately answer her question, and then she saw her (Faeora) pause to pull something out of her dress pocket. Faeora paused to withdraw the message from the pocket of her dress.

"This message will explain to your parents about a journey that you will take, that is you decide to go."

"This journey will solve my dilemma, right?"

"It shall."

"Alright. What about my friends?"

"Don't worry Anzu, they will know too."

After the answer she received, Anzu had made up her mind.

"I want to embark on this journey Faeora."

"Good. When we leave, I will set the message on your desk. Are you ready?"

Anzu was about to say yes, but then a thought crossed her mind.

"Not quite. This is something I want to take with me."

Faeora simply nodded her head. Anzu went over to her desk to pull out a simple box from a drawer. Lifting the lid off, she pulled out her Duel Monsters deck. *I should take this just in case.* Anzu thought. Attached to her belt was a case that Anzu could tuck her deck inside.

"Now I'm ready to leave."

"Alright."

Faeora set the message on Anzu's desk. The goddess waved her hand and a portal appeared near Anzu's window.

"Are you a goddess or something?"

"Perhaps. Follow me."

Anzu followed Faeora into the portal. Cold eyes gleamed as they disappeared.

A low, evil chuckle sounded as someone else appeared in Anzu's room. They had been watching the entire scene take place. The mysterious person walked over to her bed, where the message lay.

"This message will allow everyone to know that she was not captured. I can't let that happen!"

The mysterious person took the message in their hand and raised the other. A small, red ball of fire appeared in their palm and engulfed the message. The message turned to ashes and the person let them fall to the floor. Laughing, they left.

~oo00oo~

Yuugi Mutou kept sighing as he kept staring at the phone. His yami, Yami Yugi frowned as he came over.

"Aibou, you have been staring at that phone for hours. Is something wrong?"

Yuugi shifted his violet gaze over to his yami.

"N-Nothing is wrong Yami." Yuugi answered.

Yami Yugi frowned again.

"I know that something is bothering you. Please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Yami Yugi stated.

"I need to call someone, but I do not have the courage to do so." Yuugi responded.

"I see… So who is this person abiou?" Yami Yugi asked.

Yuugi's cheeks turned slightly pink. Yami Yugi did not need an explanation to figure this out.

"Abiou, it can't be that hard to call a girl." Yami Yuugi spoke.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who gets a jittery feeling when I reach to pick up the phone and then I… I think she'll reject me if I reveal my feelings." Yuugi retorted.

The former pharaoh smiled, his crimson eyes warm.

"Abiou, why would she reject you?" Yami Yuugi inquired.

"Because it's Anzu…" Yuugi answered.

**************************************************************************************************************************

What is Yami's reaction going to be? Will Jounouchi and the others appear in the next chapter? Flames accepted. All flames will be used to make this story better. Please read and review!!

--Destiny's Light


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, not me. Anything else would be mine. No suing please!

**A/N: What I mean by that all flames will be used to make this story better, it goes like this. If any of these have ideas or something that I can use to make this story better then I'll do it. Enjoy!**

*Blah* characters' thoughts

/ Hikaris to their yamis /

// Yamis to their hikaris //

_Tangles of One's Heart: Chapter One_

__

It took Yami Yugi a moment to realize what his aibou meant. *He's afraid that Anzu will reject him and not be his friend anymore.*

"Yuugi, Anzu will be your friend no matter what she answers. Now go on and call her." Yami Yugi answered.

Yuugi was surprised at the least.

"I don't know Yami…" Yuugi trailed off.

"Aibou, Anzu has been your friend for a long time. This is no harm in trying. She may like you too." Yami Yugi spoke.

"What about you Yami? Do you like her?" Yuugi asked.

The question threw Yami Yuugi off guard. He had not really thought about it before. The former pharaoh paused before he looked in his light's violet eyes.

"Yuugi, Anzu has been only been a friend to me. My feelings do not go beyond that." Yami Yugi answered.

Yuugi wondered if he should ask more about his feelings for Anzu, but decided against it. *He told me that he considers Anzu just a friend and nothing more. I trust his judgment.*

"You are right Yami, I can do this." Yuugi said, reaching for the phone. He slowly began to dial Anzu's number.

~oo00oo~

Chocolate eyes scanned the page that they were writing. Ryou brushed his bangs of his white hair aside and paused to think of something.

"Now let's see, how do I…"

// What are you doing? // His yami interrupted.

/ Nothing important yami. /

// I'm sure my light, why can I feel your emotions through our link? I'm coming out. //

/ WHAT?! Yami!!!! /

A flash emitted from the Millennium Ring and Bakura appeared beside Ryou. Bakura peered over his hikari's shoulder to see that Ryou was writing something. He grabbed the paper off the desk and prepared to read it. Ryou emitted a gasp and found Bakura with the piece of paper.

"Give it back! That is my private thoughts and you can't read it!!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura smirked and continued to scan it. This caused Ryou to grab the paper from his yami's hands.

"You can't read this Bakura! it's PRIVATE!!" Ryou said.

"And why not Ryou? We are connected." Bakura said.

After the events in Battle City, Bakura had finally realized how much he made Ryou suffer and became nicer towards him. The spirit did his best to be nice to the pharaoh, but they always bickered with each other. With Yuugi's friends, Bakura tried also to be nicer to them; they accepted him a bit, but not fully. Bakura had accepted this fact and Kaiba; well he did not bother with him.

"That's not the point Bakura! It is only mine to read, other people can't read them!!" Ryou cried.

"From what I read, it appears that you like someone." Bakura smiled.

Ryou turned a bit pink before crossing his arms.

"I don't like anyone!" Ryou muttered.

"Then why did you blush?" Bakura inquired.

Ryou opened his mouth to protest, but abruptly closed it. Bakura saw this and smirked.

"Spit it out hikari, who is the lucky one?" he stated.

His hikari muttered something incoherent.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Bakura said.

Ryou's chocolate eyes fixed on his yami's gaze.

"I said Anzu." he replied.

The Spirit of the Ring laughed at this. *He said that he liked Anzu.* Bakura stopped laughing when he realized something.

"WHAT?! Her!?" he cried.

Seeing how his yami reacted, Ryou headed for the door. Bakura watched his light and he cursed in Egyptian.

"Ryou…don't go…" Bakura spoke softly.

Ryou paused at the door and turned.

"I…" It was hard for him to say this. "I didn't mean it that way Ryou. I'm just surprised that you like her and her annoying friendship speeches." Bakura said.

"You're forgiven yami. I don't think that I can tell her how I feel about her." Ryou spoke.

"Why not?" his yami asked.

"If you have forgotten, Yuugi has a small crush on Anzu." Ryou responded.

~oo00oo~

The phone rang at the Mazaki residence and Anzu's mom picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Anzu there?"

"Who is this?"

"Yuugi Mutou."

"Nice to hear from you. Let me call her down."

"Alright."

Anzu's mom covered the phone with her hand and yelled, "ANZU, YUUGI IS ON THE PHONE!!"

A few moments passed and no answer. Her mom frowned and uncovered her hand.

"Anzu must have her door closed. I will be right back with her."

"Okay."

Anzu's mom set the phone down on the counter and went upstairs to her daughter's room. Upon entering, she saw no sign of Anzu. Her eyes noticed something on the bed and the floor. On closer inspection, it turned out be ashes. *Ashes? How did they get in here…?* She looked around the room and the only thing missing was her Duel Monsters deck. She thought maybe Anzu went out and that she would call later. Returning to the kitchen, she picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry. Anzu must be out right now. I'll have her call you when she returns."

"Thank you." Yuugi hung up the phone.

"Well?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Her mom said Anzu isn't there right now. She will have her call me." Yuugi answered, a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry aibou; she probably had to do something." Yami Yugi soothed.

"Of course Yami." Yuugi responded. However, his heart did not agree.

~oo00oo~

Bakura seemed to blink before he remembered. *That's right the pharaoh's light seems to blush slightly when he is near her. How could I forget that?*

"No problem my light. How about I stalk her, then kidnap her and bring her here so you can tell her?" Bakura grinned.

Ryou stared at his yami if he were crazy.

"You serious about that?" he asked.

"Hell no! There is no way I would go near her who keeps ranting on about friendship!!" Bakura muttered.

"That's what I thought." Ryou mused.

"How about you…" *Why the hell was he suggesting this!* "You go over to the pharaoh's and talk to his light." Bakura finished.

"I-I can't do that! I will lose my friendship with Yuugi and his yami will be mad with me!!" Ryou stammered.

"Humph. If you won't do it, I will." Bakura declared, heading for the door.

Ryou got a bad feeling. His yami + Yami Yugi = disaster. He knew that would be not a pretty site. On the other hand, he had to stop him and keep this a secret.

"Bakura, wait!" Ryou called out.

Bakura stopped at the door.

"What? You don't want me to go over to the pharaoh's?" he asked.

"No. I want to keep this a secret from Yuugi. Yami, please?" Ryou answered, giving his puppy-dog look.

Bakura cursed whoever invented the puppy-dog look and came over.

"Fine, I will not tell the pharaoh and his light. Don't keep this secret forever Ryou. It may cause more pain later." he said and vanished in the Ring.

*What does Bakura mean it will hurt more if I tell Yuugi later?* Ryou pondered. He returned to his desk and stared at the piece of paper.

**************************************************************************************************************************

So, what do you think? Leave your comments in a review. Chapter Two will be up soon.

-Destiny's Light


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takashi. I own my creations.

To all of my reviewers:

I thank you for all the ideas you gave as couplings. I have not decided yet as to who(m) the final coupling will be. I suppose as I write this story, I will decide. In the meantime, enjoy!

In the alternate dimension, everyone will be called by his or her English names. I hope that that will not confuse anyone.

Present Timeline- Anzu Mazaki, Yuugi Mutou, Yami Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and others.

Alternate Timeline- Tea Gardner, Yugi Moto, Yami, Bakura, Yami Bakura, and others.

_((Blah)) _Faeora talking to Anzu telepathically

_Tangles of One's Heart: Chapter Two_

~oo00oo~

*Why did I bring my dueling deck anyway?* Anzu thought as stepped through the gate with Faeora. Her blue eyes searched the surroundings as to see if she recognized anything. *It's not as if I would need it, but I had decided that I needed it. I wonder if I would put it to good use?* Anzu returned to gaze at the surroundings. The land did not seem familiar to her.

"I don't recognize this at all." Anzu commented.

Faeora fixed her grey eyes on her. "In this alternate dimension Anzu, everyone uses weapons and magic. That is why the surroundings are different. We have to find your double." she said.

Anzu blinked. "My double?" she repeated.

"Yes. You have a double just like your friends have one. You might find your double to be different then what you're expecting." Faeora answered.

"How can we find my double? I don't see anybody around." Anzu asked.

"Since I am a goddess Anzu, I can transform into anything that I desire. I will transform into a necklace, which will lead you to her." Faeora responded.

Anzu was unsure if Faeora could really do something like that. She did not reply to the goddess. Instead, she watched as Faeora glowed white and a sapphire necklace appeared in her hand. She gasped.

_((Don't be so surprised Anzu. Like I said before I have this power. With this necklace, you will find your double.))_

Her blue eyes widened as she heard Faeora's voice in her mind. "This must like how Yami talks to Yugi and vise vista. Alright if you say that this necklace will lead me to my double; then show me the way." she said.

The sapphire necklace glowed a faint blue and seemed to point to the northwest. Anzu, amazed by it, headed in that direction.

~oo00oo~

"So Faeora has taken the girl known as Anzu Mazaki to an alternate dimension?" a voice spoke.

"She has indeed. I burnt the letter that she left for the girl's parents. Now they will think that she was kidnapped."

"Excellent work. Faeora is a fool for bringing the girl there. Which one was it anyway?"

"I do not know my lord. Faeora didn't mention which one in her conversation."

"I see… very well, you may go. I wish to be alone."

"At once my lord."

As soon as his servant left, the person in the shadows stood. They started to laugh uncontrollably.

"It has been a while since we have fought Faeora. You will regret involving the girl. With you busy helping her; I can strike against the Millennium Item holders. But first I need to do some preparations before I decide to strike."

~oo00oo~

The necklace seemed to lead Anzu to a clearing. In this clearing, a crystal-blue river ran through under a bridge. Squinting her eyes, Anzu thought she saw a figure across the bridge. *I wonder? Is that my double?*

_((Why don't you find out?)) _Faeora's voice echoed in her mind.

With the decision made, Anzu slowly made her way to the bridge. Her heart leapt as she crossed the bridge. Stopping at the edge, she could see clearly, who it was. Petit brown hair cascaded around their shoulders and it appeared they were training with a bow and arrow?! Nervous, Anzu walked closer to her double and paused before speaking.

"Um, excuse me?" Anzu asked.

The girl holding the bow and arrow stopped when she heard a voice. Lowering the bow, she turned around. She gasped when she saw someone who looked exactly like her! The main difference was that this girl wore casual clothes.

"You look exactly like me! Who are you?" the girl asked.

Anzu had the same thought. *She is me, but she looks more mature. I mean look at her! She trains with a bow and arrow! Her clothes definitely are warrior type or something*

"Well… I am Anzu Mazaki. What about you?" Anzu responded.

"Strange, I have never heard of that name before. You may call me Tea Gardner." Tea replied.

*Tea Gardner? I have never heard of that…wait! That's right! Jou had brought over some American tapes that featured us in a show called Yu-Gi-Oh! And did we make fun of many people including my character. The Americans must be cautious as to what stuff they show the kids. That's my supposed English name!*

"Tea, do you really use a weapon? What about Duel Monsters?" Anzu inquired finally.

Tea looked at Anzu for a moment before swinging her bow over her shoulder. *She seems to be surprised or something that we use weapons. What's this Duel Monsters?* 

"You seem surprised that we use weapons here. Duel Monsters? What's that?" Tea spoke.

*So they don't know what Duel Monsters are… I was hoping that maybe I could have dueled someone…* Anzu sighed silently.

She stared into Tea's eyes. "Duel Monsters…is complicated. It will take a while to explain what it is. I'm not used to seeing a weapon like that." Anzu replied. *I would love to see it though…*

Tea let the info sink in. Her blue eyes softened.

"Hmm…I wonder if maybe you're the one that we have been waiting for. It is said one will come to our world to help us." Tea pondered out loud.

"Huh?" Anzu said. She was confused. *What does Tea mean that the one will come to our world to help? Does she think that's me?*

Anzu still was confused. "What?" she asked.

Tea laughed at this. "I think you need to meet the others and then we shall explain to you everything. You need to explain as to why you're here." Tea said.

"Alright." Anzu said. She allowed Tea to show the way.

~oo00oo~

"Alright, which dimension did Faeora take that girl?" The mirror in front of them glowed and images formed. "Interesting. I would have thought that Faeora would have taken her to a different reality. Or didn't she realize which one she took that Mazaki girl to? She will be too late when she returns anyway." 

~oo00oo~

Inside the necklace, Faeora frowned. She had not realized that that's why magic and weapons were used. But then again this world seemed to call her to bring Anzu. *Anzu will find herself here and her feelings. Maybe helping Tea and the others here will benefit her.*

Anzu blinked as she studied the surroundings as Tea lead her on. In the distance, she could see a building.

"Is that our destination Tea?" Anzu asked.

"It is. Come on." Tea replied.

Her double led Anzu to the double doors and Anzu stared at who she saw waiting by the doors. It was Ryou! **That's what Anzu calls him. In this alternate dimension he's called Bakura.**

Bakura leaned against the wall of the building when he noticed Tea. He had been waiting for her to return from her training. He was about to say hi, when he saw an exact double next to her!

"Tea, who is that?!" Bakura asked in his British accent.

"That needs to be addressed Bakura." Tea said, entering the building with Anzu.

Bakura blinked for a moment before following.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Tell me in a review how you feel about it. R&R!

--Destiny's Light


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: [1] Kazuki Takahashi owns his creation, Yu-Gi-Oh! [2] Faeora, Lori, Rei & the plot belong to me!! [3] No suing!!!

I've changed a couple of things; first I re-wrote that part where Anzu meets her double Tea, and I changed the name I used for Ryou in this alternate dimension. It's now going to be Bakura and Yami Bakura. So re-read those if you wish. That's in Chapter Two by the way. I almost forgot! I'm assuming that all yamis have separate bodies and they can merge with their lighter halves if needed to. Apologize for any OOCness.

Destiny's Light: I'm back with a new chapter!

Anzu: Humph. About time you did.

Tea: Relax Anzu; she likes to take her time writing these chapters

Anzu: Well, it's been long overdue. It hasn't been updated for like five months!

Destiny's Light: Yeah, yeah. I got some writer's block and my moods didn't help either.

Anzu: …

Tea: Anyway, who do you plan on doing the disclaimer?

Destiny's Light: *looks up* It's already been stated.

Anzu: That's no fun.

Tea: Oh well. Enjoy this chapter.

*Blah* character's thoughts

_Tangles of One's Heart: Chapter Three_

__

~oo00oo~

"I'm worried about Anzu, she hasn't called yet, and it's getting close to dinner time." Anzu's mom, Lori sighed.

Lori's husband, Rei gave a reinsuring smile to his wife.

"Anzu is old enough to take care of herself. She probably is caught up with what's she doing." Rei replied.

That gave Lori a boost of confidence, but something else was troubling her. *I found those ashes on her bed and on the floor. Did Anzu burn a piece of paper or what? She never has done anything like that before.*

"Rei, I found something strange in Anzu's room when I went to check on her." Lori stated.

Lori's husband looked confused.

"What do you mean Lori?" he asked.

"I mean, I found ashes on her bed and the floor. It looks like she burnt a piece of paper." Lori answered.

Lori's husband stared at his wife in disbelief. *Why would do something like that?*

"Lori, are you sure that Anzu did it? Besides how would you know if the ashes are from paper? Couldn't it be from something else?" Lori's husband said.

Lori found herself sighing. "I really don't know Rei. I have this feeling and it doesn't make me feel good." she spoke.

*If Lori feels that something is amiss with Anzu being gone all this time, why hasn't she called?* Rei silently asked.

~oo00oo~

If Yuugi hadn't been pacing around, Yami Yugi might not have noticed how worried his light seemed to be.

"Yuugi… I know you're worried, but do stop pacing around. It's starting to annoy me." Yami Yugi's deep voice spoke.

"Huh?" Yuugi blinked before he smiled nervously. "Sorry Yami Yugi." he apologized.

The former pharaoh let out a chuckle. "There's no need to apologize Yuugi. I think you need to stop worrying so much. I believe that I have a way to lessen your worry about Anzu." he said.

*I can't shake this feeling that Anzu is in danger. Perhaps Yami Yugi is right, I shouldn't worry too much. But…* Yuugi mused, his expression taking on more of a smile now.

"You're right Yami Yugi; I should stop worrying so much. Anzu is old enough to take of herself." Yuugi agreed after much thought.

"Good. Aibou, why don't we go out and do something?" Yami Yugi said.

"Sounds like a plan Yami Yugi. Can we go to the park or something?" Yuugi smiled.

"Anywhere you wish to go." Yami Yugi replied.

The two tri-colored boys made sure the shop was locked; Yuugi's grandfather currently was on an expedition in Egypt and would be gone a few weeks. The sign was flipped to Closed and they left.

~oo00oo~

"Big brother, you've been working on your stuff for hours, take a break. Please?" Mokuba begged, his eyes pleading.

Seto Kaiba sighed. Mokuba had been begging him for hours now to take a break. "Mokuba, you know I have to do this. It's a requirement for running a company." he said.

That didn't stop Mokuba's resolve; he narrowed his blue-grey eyes further. "Seto..." he pleaded, "if you don't go take a break, I'm going to invite Yuugi and his friends over, and I'm sure they could get you to take a break."

"Mokuba, you wouldn't dare." Seto's voice threatened.

"I would. All I have to do is pick up the phone and---

"Alright, if it makes you happy I'll take a break." Seto broke in.

"Yay!" Mokuba cried, hugging his brother. "How about you go to the park or something? Somewhere away from here."

"I will Mokuba."

Seto watched his brother leave the room. *I'm so lucky to have a brother like him. If I didn't have somebody to remain that there wouldn't be light in my heart, I probably would have continued running the company the way I did before Yuugi gave me another chance at life…Yuugi…* Thinking about his long-time rival tempted him to take his break. "The park does like an ideal place to relax and it's normally quiet."

Today he had chosen to wear a white trench coat over a blue shirt, complete with a few buckles. Seto signaled to his driver to take him to the park and that he would call if he needed a ride back. His driver replied with a Yes sir and the limo drove off. He remained gazing out the window until he heard his driver announce, "Mr. Kaiba, we're at the destination you requested."

"Excellent." Seto replied, getting out and closing the door. The limo soon drove off. His cerulean eyes scanned for an ideal spot to sit down. He found an unoccupied bench and sat down. "Mokuba was right; I really did need to take a break. I can at least forget about my responsibilities if only for a little while."

The sky held streaks of red, orange, purple as the sun began to set. Then the stars would come out against the dark blue sky and sparkle. Next, the moon would provide light by illuminating the world below by its rays.

Seto closed his eyes and ignored all sounds around him to get a sense of peace.

~oo00oo~

Ryou still sat on his bed, thinking about Anzu. *She has changed a lot from when I first saw her. At first it sounded like her speeches were a bit long, but before long she only said what was needed to be said and be done with them. I also saw her stand by Yugi and others like a true friend and never gave up in a situation. Now it's only if she---

\ You thinking about that friendship girl again? \ Bakura voice's interrupted his thoughts.

/Yami! You know I don't like when you do that! Don't you have better things to do? /

\No, torturing you is more fun. Besides, I'll leave you alone tonight if you go over to the Pharaoh's and tell him about your crush\

Something in the back of his mind told Ryou he shouldn't, but his yami could be right. If he let his feelings out for Anzu at the last possible moment then they could affect him, Anzu, and Yuugi. /Perhaps you are right; maybe I should tell Yuugi…/

\Good. I'll be waiting at the house to hear the news.\ Bakura replied, ending the link.

Grabbing a light jacket, Ryou slipped it on, and left his house. He figured he wouldn't take too long by walking to Yuugi's place. He walked along silently; his gaze looking at the sky. *I know it's not a good thing to like the same person as Yugi, but there's something about her that I like. I almost don't want to tell Yuugi, it might break his heart. But what other options do I have?* His brown eyes spotted the familiar game shop and he walked over. The first thing Ryou noticed was the Closed Sign. "I thought Yuugi would be still here. Maybe he decided to take a walk? But where?"

The first place that came to Ryou's mind was the park. "The park is an ideal place to hang out and get away from your troubles." he said. Without any more thought Ryou changed directions and headed for the park.

~oo00oo~

Yami Yugi watched with a smile as Yuugi hopped on a swing and absentmindedly moved back and forth.

"You know Yami, I've been wondering, what do you plan to do since you have your memories back?"

"I don't know aibou, but one thing is for sure: I will remain your guardian for as long you have the puzzle. Besides, don't forget that I have my own body to do all the things we did while merged as one."

Violet eyes smiled warmly at him in response.

Not too far away, Seto enjoyed the peace and quiet he got when he heard voices. His eyes opened; listening to the conversation. The voices seemed familiar to him. Frowning, he stood to his full height and searched for the owner of the voices. *Wonder who those voices belong to? All of this quietness was very relaxing to me.* Seto didn't see anyone but he stopped when the voices started up again.

"I really appreciate that Yami; knowing that I have someone to stand by my side."

"You're welcome Yuugi."

*T-That's Yuugi Mutou's voice! There's no mistaking it! Why is my rival here in the park?! He can't be spying on me; I would have heard him when I first arrived. Interesting…* Seto remained hidden behind the trees and bushes, but wandered closer to see what Yuugi was up to. His cerulean eyes widened. In front of him he saw two Yuugi's?! *That's impossible! I know there are only one Yuugi Mutou; he's the smaller one with those innocent violet eyes. But then there's the other Yuugi, he looks just a tid taller then Yuugi. Those piercing crimson eyes look like they command authority. Kinda like… What the hell is going on?!* 

Seto took a step to regain himself, his left foot steeping on a small twig, and CRUNCH! *Dammit…*

Yami Yugi and Yuugi froze; someone was spying on them!

"Stay here aibou, let me handle this." Yami Yugi cautioned. He eyed the spot where he heard the noise and calmly searched the area. Yuugi watched with perplexed eyes as Yami Yugi continued searching. Just as Yami Yugi was about to tell Yuugi that it appeared that no one was around; he saw a few leaves shake. Reacting on instinct alone, Yami Yugi tackled whatever was behind the bushes.

Yuugi heard an 'oof' sound. *What was that?! Hope Yami is alright…*

Unknowingly, Ryou entered the park with no clue of what was currently happening. His brown eyes looked around. "I don't see any sign of him. He must be more towards the swing area." He walked around. In the corner of his eye he could see the swings, but then he heard noises coming from the bushes. *Strange, I've never heard those kinds of sounds before.* Ryou stopped to listen.

Seto had the notion to laugh; seeing how his rival didn't find him right away. That didn't last long as he tackled by someone. His attacker knocked him to the ground, causing Seto to mutter an 'oof' sound. Seto blocked any incoming blows while attempting to roll his opponent over so he could see their face better, but found his opponent wouldn't let him. The attacker and Seto rolled around a few times before Seto caught a glimpse of his eyes. There were a fierce crimson; burning intensely with passion. A moment passed however before Seto seethed, "YOU!!!"

Yami Yugi was surprised that his pursuer was avoiding his attacks. He prevented his pursuer from flipping him over on his back. In doing so it created a battle where he and his pursuer rolled around on the ground for a number of times. Eventually though Yami Yugi saw enough of the face to see annoyed cerulean eyes glaring at him. "What the… KAIBA?!"

By this time Ryou had caught sight of Yugi and asked him what was going on. Yugi seemed surprised to see Ryou and replied that Yami was fighting someone in the bushes. Leaves bristled some more as two figures emerged from the bushes; Yami Yugi and Kaiba?!

"Kaiba?!" Both Yuugi and Ryou cried out.

Seto brushed any dirt off his trench coat and gave a hard glare at the person next to him. "It seems that your double Yuugi tackled me and _actually fought with me until I saw his eyes. Which leads me to ask you: why are you out here anyway?" he snapped._

"…" Yuugi just blinked.

"I had nothing to do with this; I just got here." Ryou spoke. *Maybe I don't have to tell Yugi after all.*

Yami Yugi shot a glare back at Kaiba. "It would appear to me Kaiba that you were spying on us."

Seto made no attempt to answer the question; he looked amused for some reason. And that was ticking Yami Yugi off.

"Kaiba, is there something you find amusing about this? If you do spit it out." Yami Yugi growled.

"Certainly," Seto smirked, "who are you? You look exactly like Yuugi."

Ryou sensed a fight was in the making and he decided to keep quiet and watch.

Crimson eyes flashed and Yami Yugi retorted, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Seto retorted back.

*Like this time is going to be any different.* the Pharaoh thought. "As you wish…Kaiba." Yami Yugi responded.

Yuugi turned back to Ryou. "I was kind of surprised to see you here Ryou. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Ryou fidgeted; he grew nervous for what he had come here to say. His brown eyes were greeted with Yuugi's violet ones. "I…I came here to ask you if you wanted to do something with me this weekend." Ryou lied, knowing he was taking a risk.

"That sounds great Ryou, but…" Yuugi trailed off.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Ryou asked softly.

"It's about Anzu; I have a feeling that something happened to her." Yuugi replied.

Guess you could call that a cliffhanger. Before everyone yells at me, this is NOT A YAOI fic!!! There might be a friendship between Seto, Yami, and Yugi (if you want to call it one). Next chapter will finish off this interaction with Seto, Yami, Yugi, and Ryou. Plus you get to see what Anzu has been up to and I hope to talk about her a whole lot more. Hehe! Anyway tell what you think in a review. R&R!

-Destiny's Light-


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takashi; I own the plot. No suing, please!

Destiny's Light: Hehe! I got something that you all may enjoy.

Yugi: Sounds kind of suspicious.

Ryou: I agree with Yugi; I have a bad feeling about it.

Anzu: Oh, come on! It can't be that bad, right?

Destiny's Light: I don't think it is.

Yugi: So, you're going to tell us what it is?

Jou: Yeah! What is this 'secret'? Wait a sec though… how come I'm NOT in the story yet?!!

Destiny's Light: …

Jou: *blinks* You ARE going to include me in the story, aren't you?

Yugi, Ryou, Anzu: *stare at author*

Destiny's Light: Well…maybe…I could have you come into the story later…

Jou: Alright!! So, what about your surprise?

Destiny's Light: I'll reveal it later.

Anzu: Well you better.

Destiny's Light: *coughs* Yeah… Here's the chapter!

((_Blah)) Faeora speaking telepathically_

/Blah/ Hikaris to Yamis

\Blah\ Yamis to Hikaris

c Tangles of One's Heart: Chapter Four  / c 

An odd sensation passed through Ryou. *What was that?* He stared at Yuugi apprehensively. *Did something happen to her?*

"Yuugi…what do you mean?" Ryou questioned.

"I have this feeling that Anzu is in danger, but yet I feel that she's not. That's why I'm here in the park with Yami; to stop worrying so much about Anzu when I know she can take care of her self." Yuugi replied, his tone serious.

*That's why Yami and Yuugi are here. It doesn't seem to be a good time to tell Yuugi now since Yami Yugi and Kaiba in the same precocity of each other.* Ryou thought, while something occurred to him.

"Um, Yuugi? What about Yami Yugi and Kaiba? Shouldn't we be watching them in case a fight breaks out between them?" Ryou brought up.

Yuugi gave him a weird look. "Well…I suppose we should, but sometimes their arguments do end without conflict." he answered.

Ryou just nodded.

Kaiba listened while Yami Yugi explained to him who he was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuugi and the white-haired kid look at them. *Seems like Yuugi has taken an interest in our conversation. If I'm not mistaken, that's the kid that hangs with Yuugi and his friends. I recall that his name was Ryou. Ryou too has an interest in this conversation. I wonder why…*

His cerulean eyes didn't reveal his reaction as Yami Yugi finished the explanation. "So Kaiba, what do you think?" Yami Yugi asked, his crimson eyes watching Kaiba carefully. The only thing that rang through Kaiba's mind was, *Does he really expect me to believe that?*

"Yami, you really expect me to believe that you're a 3000 yr old Pharaoh and that magic exists? Give me a break. I have more important things to worry about then believing in magic." Kaiba snorted, turning on his heel and walking away.

Yami growled slightly at Kaiba's retreating figure. *How dare he walk away! And deny the fact that magic doesn't exist. I'll show him!!* His crimson eyes narrowed and Yami sprinted after Kaiba.

Yuugi and Ryou blinked.

"This doesn't sound good. Let's go after him Ryou before he causes more damage." Yuugi said, breaking the silence.

"Right." Ryou agreed. Both boys sprinted after the enraged Spirit.

c ~oo00oo~ / c 

*Wow this place is neat. A lot different then what I'm used to seeing. Makes me wonder how I will decide. I've always known Yuugi since we were kids and I've always liked his ability to make friends with others and see the good in others. Then there's Yami. Something about Yami makes me feel safe around him. What about Ryou? In a way he's quieter then Yuugi. There's something about his shyness and charming personality that makes feel like I can talk to him. Hmm…this is harder then I thought.* Anzu thought while walking behind Tea. 

Bakura walked a few strides behind Tea and her look-alike. He made some observations about Tea's look-alike. They both had the shoulder-length brown hair and striking blue eyes, but there was something about the other girl that made her different from Tea. And Bakura had no idea what that difference was. *Maybe I'll find that out.*

"We're almost there Anzu…" Tea trailed off suddenly and she stopped. Turning around her eyes met Bakura's. "I forgot to tell you Bakura this is Anzu. It must have slipped my mind when we first came to the entrance." she said, apologizing. 

"It's all right Tea; I don't mind." Bakura answered.

Anzu blinked; she saw some kind of connection between this Tea and Bakura, *Are they dating or they just friends?*

((_Why don't you ask them Anzu? I'm sure it couldn't hurt.))_

*I can't do that! Besides I want to be introduced to everyone first before doing anything.*

((_Alright, that can wait till later.))_

Tea took a one look at Anzu to see if she was ready to resume walking; the person in question looked like she was spaced out. *That's odd…Is Anzu thinking or something? She almost looks like she's…nah I must dreaming.*

"Just a few more steps and we will be there." Tea spoke.

Anzu blinked in time to catch Tea's statement. "I'm kind of nervous Tea, how will everyone react to me? You know since I look exactly like you?" she admitted slowly.

"Don't worry about Anzu; I'm sure they will take it just fine." Bakura assured her.

This seemed to relieve Anzu of one of the worries she had since meeting Tea. "Alright, let's go."

Tea, Anzu, Bakura continued walking until they came up to a set of double doors. Nodding with Bakura, Tea pushed the doors open and the trio proceeded inside.

"Do you think that Tea's--- Everyone stopped to look at the newcomers.

"Hey! It's Tea and Bakura! It took you two long enough. I thought—Whoa who the heck is THAT?!" Joey exclaimed.

Anzu found herself in the center of everyone's attention. In some ways it seemed similar as an audience would watch a dancer on stage. Her memorizing blue eyes met the other people's questions with just a simple nod or shake of her head. *So this is what it feels like being in the center of attention. Kinda like a dancer performing on stage with the audience watching. Now I feel sort of shy for some reason.*

((_There's no need to be shy Anzu. You want to be a dancer, correct? Then this shouldn't be any different. Show them that you ARE Anzu Mazaki.))_

*Right!* Anzu voiced silently. Tea and Bakura saw Anzu straighten herself and give a look to the others to cease talking. "That's enough! As much I want to answer ALL of your questions; it would be appreciated if you all listened to what I have to say." Anzu finally spoke, crossing her arms.

((_That's the spirit Anzu! Keep up the nice work. You really got their attention.))_

Anzu smiled inwardly. Her attention went back to the others; seeing how surprised they seemed to be. Although Tea and Bakura didn't seem to be surprised; they were smiling at her. "First off, my name is Anzu Mazaki. Don't forget it! I may look like Tea's double, but I can assure that I am different from her in many ways. Second, I would like to mention that I came to your world to…" her voice wavered off.

The necklace around Anzu's neck started to glow and blinded everyone for a second.

"And that's why I'm here." Faeora's voice chimed in.

Hey that's a start isn't it? I did write more with Anzu. And it shall continue in the next chapter. Maybe the villain will be talked about some more and what they plan to do w/ the Millennium Item Holders. Who knows maybe I'll introduce somebody in the next chapter… Apparently I've gotten lazy in writing Yami's name in the present timeline. Instead of writing 'Yami Yugi', I write 'Yami'. I fixed some of those, but not all of them. I don't feel like fixing the rest right now. What do you think about this chapter? Tell me in a review. Later!

-Destiny's Light-


End file.
